Le Héros D'edolas
by Rokuro no Smash
Summary: Il y'a longtemps . Sur les terres lointaines d'Edolas . Régna l'âge d'or des dieux tout-puissant et d'extraordinaire héros . Le plus grand et le plus fort de ses héros fut le colossal . Natsu Dragnir . Mais quelle est la mesure d'un vrai héros ? . C'est ce que notre histoire va nous conter
1. Chapter 1

Le noir toujours le noir qui m'entoure , quel jour nous somme ? , je n'en sais rien , l'année ? , je l'ai oublier,

Encore une fois j'ignore si il fait jour ou nuit mais j'ose encore bouger mes paupière pour les lever doucement pour ne tomber que sur l'obscurité , le silence , je pourrai crier si je n'avais pas la gorge aussi sèche , j'ai même oublier quel son de ma voix, je ne garde que mon nom et mon passée

Mes crimes

Mes yeux commence à s'habituer au noir ambian.

Je suis encore et toujours le seul spectateur du spectacle si répétitif ,une porte graver dans le roc mais c'est bien la seule et unique chose que je peux voir, j'aimerai bien soupirer mais je ne le peux , ni détourner les yeux ou encore les fermez non ,j'attend quoi ? ,aucune idée je n'est vue personne depuis si longtemps que ça en devient ridicule de me garder ici , mais pourquoi je suis là ?,

Sa y est un souvenir me revient et celui-ci me rappel bien que au grand jamais je ne doit pas partir de cet endroit aussi abominable soit t'il , je le mérite ou pas ?, sûrement , j'ai abandoner mes amis ma guilde , mon meilleur ami doit toujours se demander ce que je suis devenue ,je croit que je vient de sourire en pensant a lui ,

Happy , si tu savais combien tu me manque .

Erza j'aurai aimer te montrer encore ma force , j'ai étai fier de combatre a tes coter , je suis aussi heureux d'avoir eu ton soutien dans tous ce que j'ai fait

Grey ,pourquoi je ne pense qu'à me battre avec toi même maintenant ? je me sent tellement idiot de ne t'avoir jamais dit que tu était un véritable ami pour moi , elle disait quoi Erza ? le feu est la glace serrons toujours rivale ?

Lucy ,ton nom me revient trop souvent a mon gôut , je ne veux pas y penser mais c'est sûrement toi qui doit me détester le plus maintenant , enfin qui c'est ? tu a dut m'oublier comme les autre , comment vous en vouloir après tout ? ,

Le temps n'a pas l'air de s'écouler ici , je sais que je ne me nourrie pas , je ne bois pas , je ne dort presque plus , est pourtant je ne meurt pas , d'ailleurs une question me revient toujours en tête quand j'ouvre les yeux

Pourquoi sui-je en vie ?

Après tout c'est vrai , je devrai être mort depuis longtemps , mais pourquoi je ne meurt pas ? , sans rien pour survivre , enchainer a ce maudit rocher , mais c'est pas vrai , la colère remonte en moi , toute ma rage à l'encontre de celui qui m'a enfermer commence à couler dans mes veines , tout ça monte le long de ma gorge , je vais hurler je le sent mais je croit que mes dernière force vont partir après ça

T'en pis

ooOoo

Le royaume d'edolas c'est d'abord plonger dans le chaos le plus totale, privée de leur précieuse magie les habitant ont eu beaucoup de mal pour se relever, mais avec l'aide des généreaux divin et du roi la prospérité du royaume n'était plus à faire , mais c'était il y'a maintenant très longtemps , si longtemps , mais aujourd'hui le passée n'allais pas tardez a revenir les hânter

La salle du trône symbole de la gloire du roi d'edolas étai maintenant le lieu d'une piéce de théâtre avec comme comédien le roi le conseiller et ...la princesse ?

Le nouveau souveraint de l'opposé de hearthland été un homme plutôt jeune disons dans la trantaine, mais son visage était si beau avec ses yeux couleur bleu ciel , ses cheveux blanc neige onduler assortie avec son teins légèrement bronzé , la touche final fut son sourire amusé accrocher a ses lèvre, sa tenue étai composer d'un pantalon sombre assortie avec ses botte, le haut se composer d'une chemise blanche un peu câcher par un gillet rouge au bordure or lui même surplomber d'un sublime manteau blanc comme les nuage, part contre la posture qu'il afficher pouvais surprendre , la jambe droite toucher bien le sol mais sa jumelle elle prenez appuie sur le siége pour les bras la chose fut plus imple son poing droit fermer s'enfoncer dans sa joue alors que la mains gauche elle tappoter sur le haut du genou de la jambe plier le nom de cet homme étai nieve luz

-C'était comment ? tu sais cette petite balade que tu as fait après t'être échapper de ta chambre avec ses vêtements ? tu voie pas de quoi je veux parler , Iris ? ...demanda le monarque blanc avec une pointe d'amusement

La personne dénomer iris n'étai en autre que la princesse du royaume bien que tous s'accorde a dire qu'elle été une jeune femme d'une grande beauté, elle avais un regard émeraude perçant un tein un clair ,une longue chevelure blonde lui tombant au creux des reins , sa tenue se composer d'une jupe blanche fendu au milieux laissant voir un cycliste noir lui couvrant ses jambe, une paire de botte de la même couleur que sa jupe, le haut n'était composer que d'un t-shirt neige serrant sa poitrine plutôt bien faite ne câchant que ses attribue féminint il laissa son nombril a l'air libre ,un long manteau de couleur blanc au bordur or à manche longue , pour finir une paire de gant ne couvrant pas les doigts

-Tout d'abord j'ai juste voulut me promener ...commença t'elle l'air boudeuse ...est ensuite j'avais envie d'éviter l'espèce d'abrutie de prince qui veux m'épouser depuis 3 jours , si tu savais comme tout ça est ennuyant pour moi

Il la regarda un petit instant avant de prendre une bonne bouffer d'air frais pour se préparer a parler

-Je sais que depuis que ta mère et morte tu as du mal a rester ici ...déclara t'il avant de voir la visage de la blonde se refermer un peu ...mais croit moi j'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour t'aider ...continua t'il en se levant de son siège ...mais tu doit comprendre que chacun de tes acte me revient et je ne parle même pas des princes que tu frappe si jamais il ont le malheur de te toucher ...plaisanta t'il en voyant le visage cramoisie de la princesse

-Mais père ...essaya t'elle avant que la main du roi ne lui indique de se taire

Son visage se fit plus dur est son regard montrait qu'il ne voulais pas être interrompu

-Laisse moi finir ...coupa t'il le visage plus sérieux ...tu es la princesse du royaume d'edolas, et il serrai temps que tu prênne la couronne au sérieux, parce que tu aura beau être ma fille je ne te laisserai pas notre héritage tomber dans les moquerie du peuple , tout ça juste parce que tu ne veux pas accepter ton destin ...expliqua t'il en croisant ses bras dans son dos pour regarder par la fenêtre

-Père ...je vous jure que je ne veux pas ternir l'honneur de notre famille mais ...dit t'elle la gorge serrer ...comprenez moi ...je ne veux pas être enchainer, je voudrais voir le monde ...même le plus pauvre des paysant a la liberté , alors que moi je suis née avec de l'or, je suis prisonnière de mon propre château ...ne trouvez vous pas cela ridicule ...père ? ...fini t'elle en se levant le regard fixer sur le dos de son géniteur

Le monarque ne répondit pas tout de suite a sa fille il soupira avant de la regarder un duel visuel commença l'un cherchant des réponse alors que l'autre ne chercher que un peu de bon sens ...aucun ne déposa son regard rien ne bougea même le conseiller ne fit aucune remarque devant le combat oculaire qui se présenter devant lui

Cela dura un certain temps avant que la fille du roi ne baisse son regard émeraude dans un soupir de découragement

-C'est bon père j'ai compris ...prenonça t'elle avec fatigue ...je vais vous laissez , je m'excuse de vous avoir déranger ...fini t'elle par dire avant de tournez les talons en direction de la grande porte de marbre

-Je te retrouverai ce soir pour le banquet, ne soit pas en retard ...lui rappella t'il en retournant a son trône

La fille du roi n'avais pas entendu les dernier mots de son très cher père elle été bien trop préoccuper par autre chose

Comment elle allais faire pour s'échaper la prochaine fois ?

Quoi ? cela vous surprend t'il que elle n'abandone pas ? et bien vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprise avec iris luz

Alors qu'elle se diriger vers ses appartement notre jeune blonde se rendit compte que elle avais oublié de demander a son père où étai passer son chat jamais elle n'avais vue un animal s'enfuir aussi souvent que elle ... enfin t'elle chat t'elle maîtresse . Elle rebrousa chamin pour demander si quelqu'un avez pût la retrouver mais une fois arriver près de la porte elle entendit son géniteur discuter avec son conseiller

Ce n'étai pas qu'elle n'aimer pas cet homme mais il ne lui avais jamais inspirer une grande confiance, ce Kigyo avec son visage en triangle, son menton si pointue, ses oreille d'elfe si bien assortie avec ses cheveux pourpre qui étai en piquer avec deux mêche tombant sur son front, son tein presque orange ,ses dent lui avais toujours fait penser a des couteaux prêt a se planter de son cou si elle lui tourner le dos , pour finir ses yeux ces deux anneau d'oré, mon dieu qu'elle avais horreur de sentir se regard sur elle , quand elle sentait ses yeux la fixer , un malaise la prenais toujours comme si un serpent grimper le long de sa jambe pour ensuite la mordre ,il portez la tenue des conseiller de la couronne,

Un grand manteau violet couvrant la majeur partir de son corps aux bordure rouge sang la seul autre chose visible n'étai que une paire de botte noir militaire

Après avoir obsever le serpent comme elle aimer l'appeler elle regarda le visage triste de son père qui parler d'une voix presque endormit

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec iris ...soufflla t'il en regardant le sol...que me proposerai tu de faire kigyo ?

Le poupre tourna le regard sur son roi avant de soupirer

-Avec tout le respect que je vous doit votre majesté, je pense que vous cèdez trop facilement a ses caprice ...dit t'il en posant ses orbe de lumière sur le blanc ...je pense que le mieux serrai de la marier a son insu, sans qu'elle ne le sache ...déclara t'il avant de reposer son regard sur la porte entre-ouverte

La blonde ne pût retenir un grognement... non mais pour qui il se prennez cet espèce de conseiller a la gomme ?

-Tu croit qu'elle laissera un homme lui dire qu'elle doit maintenant être sa femme parce que je l'ai décidé ? ...répondit t'il avec un amusement non câcher ...je connait ma fille elle n'acceptera jamais

-Sir je sais que je ne suis que votre conseiller mais écoutez moi ...dit t'il sérieusement ...si jamais vous mourez, c'est elle qui devrai reprendre la charge du royaume, et vous savez autant que moi qu'elle ne saura jamais dirigé un peuple comme vous le faite chaque jour , je sais que je ne doit pas vous dire ça mais pensez y, il vous faut un roi pas une gamine qui ne pense qu'à fuir son destin ...acheva t'il avec calme

De l'autre coter de la porte la princesse ne bougea pas son dos été coller au mur ,son corps entier trembler , de peur , d'angoisse , non elle ne peux pas finir avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimer pas , elle ne veux pas être prisonnière de ce destin , pourquoi , pourquoi devais t'elle n'être que un jouet politique entre les mains de ces ordure qui ne vois en elle qu'un moyen pour accedez a la couronne de son père ? , elle aurai bien envie de leur dire en face que elle n'est pas leur marionette mais a quoi bon ? , l'écouterait t'elle ? , non , aucune chance

-Ce que tu dit et juste kigyo ...ammorça le roi le ton dur ...mais qui voudrais épouser iris ? ...demanda t'il en se gratant le menton ...tout les prince de la region ne veulent plus entendre parlez d'elle tellement elle les rembars ...soupira t'il en frappant son front ... je croit que nous allons devoir lui proposer le seul prétendant qui nous reste , même si je ne le supporte pas iris et lui s'entende bien ...analysa t'il

-Vous parlez du prince Phénix el kiraly ? ...questiona le pourpre en levant un sourcil

-Oui je pense qu'il ferrai un très bon dirigeant pour edolas ...répondit t'il ...mais un bon mari , ça reste a voir

-Je pense que c'est une excellente idée votre majesté ...approuva t'il

-La seule unique fausse note reste iris comment lui faire comprendre que le royaume doit compter sur son roi ?...demanda t'il sans attendre de réponse

La jeune femme aux yeux vert n'avais pas perdu une miette de leur conversation et vus qu'elle été la principal sujet de discution de son père et de son conseiller,

Elle pensais juste qu'ils allez parlez de ça prochaine punition et non pas de faire d'elle une femme enchainer , elle se reffusa les larmes qui montez en elle,

Iris n'étai pas une femme qui pleurais sur son sort non elle préfèrer se battre pour déffendre son rêve , être libre du poid de la politique pour découvrir le monde qu'était edolas

Alors pourquoi ne pas ouvrir violemment la porte de la salle du trône ?

Avancer d'une démarche fière ?

Se planter devant son géniteur et pointer un doigt accusateur sur le roi en personne ?

Eh bien elle fit tout cela pour lui crier qui elle été bon sang !

-Iris qu'est ce que tu fait ici ?! ...paniqua t'il en se redressant vite

-Vous ...vous ...répéta t'elle en serrant ses les dents ...comment osez vous décidé de mon avenir ?! ...hurla t'elle le visage tordu par la colère

Le père de iris voulut lui répondre mais quelque chose les empêcha de continuez

Un bruit d'abord petit pour ensuite devenir de plus en plus fort

Mais il se tut

-Qu'es que c'est ? ...demanda la blonde perdu

Si elle aurai pût couvrir ses tympant elle l'aurrai fait

Un second bruit plus grand que l'autre fit trembler quelque objet comme les tableau de la famille royale ou encore les vase si cher mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là bien au contraire ,

D'abord elle crut que le tonerre allez tomber

Que la terre aller se retourner

Que le vent lui crier les douleur du monde entier

Ce fut sans surprise que les mur tremblèrent et que les oreilles de la jeune princesse dut endurer le hurlement inconue qui sembler venir des entraille de la terre elle même

Mais comment cela étai t'il possible ?

En dehors du château les gents du pleuple entendèrent d'abord un petit sifflement dans l'air avant que tout les oiseaus a proximité du lieu d'habitation du roi ne s'envolent avec des crie inquiètant

Même certaint des animeaux du cotidien semblez affoler mais tous sans exception ont accompagner le crie du prisonnier oublié ,

La légende se met maintenant en marche

ooOoo

Dans les sous-sol du château la garde s'activer pour trouver la source de ce hurlement entendut plus tôt bien que certaint avez beaucoup entendu d'histoires comme quoi les sous-sol étai hânter de l'esprit du démon de la légende , des dents qui claquer avec leur genoux , ou des sueur froide coulant le long de leur dos , personne n'osez dire qu'il avais peur mais cela se sentez dans l'air

-Franchement ça me dit rien de descendre dans cet endroit ...déclara un garde en fixant le couloir sombre qui les attendez

-Pourquoi ?, tu croit aux racontar comme quoi un esprit démoniaque hânterai l'endroit ? ...taquina un autre ...arrête de jouer les poule mouiller sinon je ferrai un rapport pour le commandant Wyzen

Le garde qui avais peur il y'a quelque seconde fut soudaint prit d'un frisson incontrolable remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale

-T'es malade ou quoi ?!...cria t'il presque ...je vais me faire tuer si jamais il apprend ça je suis bon pour le cimtière ...se lamenta t'il

Les cinq autre soldat les accompagnant rigolez de bon coeur devant la panique de l'un de leur camarade ,mais il reprit bient vite leur sérieux pour commencer les recherche sur le hurlement que presque toute la capitale du royaume avez dût entendre

L'uniforme de l'armé était composer de jambières en métal grise crouvrant la majeur partie de leur jambe jusqu'au cuisse laissant un espace entre les anche pour pouvoir bouger librement, au niveaux de l'estomat une nouvelle pièce d'armure qui continua de couvrir le porteur jusqu'à sa gorge, les bras fut aussi protèger par du fer mais il laissa les épaules sans protection pour permettre un minimums de mouvement .

La mieux dessiner étai sans conteste le casque couvrant toute la boite crânienne ils était équiper d'un respirateur près de la bouche pour ainsi échaper aux attaque toxique, ensuite la définition, deux sorte de triangle se séparant sur les coter rappellant un peu le couvre-chef des super-héros dans les bande déssiné, ,k les yeux était le point faible vue que c'est juste une visière noir.

Pour seul arme une lance classique sans aucun style particulier comparer a leur armures.

Marchant d'une démarche prudente les garde des généreaux sacrée ne savez pas vraiment ce qu'il devez chercher,  
Les sous-sol était en principe enterdit vue les rumeurs circulent sur un fantôme qui prendrez votre âme si vous osez entrez sur son territoire

Mais bon ce dit les soldats , les rumeurs reste ce quelle sont juste des histoire inventer pour faire peur aux enfant qui reffuser d'aller faire leur devoir , alors qu'ils progresser dans la noirceur la plus totale un des soldat jeter quelque coups d'oeil autour de lui en resserant la prise sur son arme

Il n'avais pas l'esprit tranquille , comme si quelqu'un l'obeserver , alors qu'il pivota les yeux pour parler a son camarade il fut surprit de ne trouver que du vide, une peur s'empara alors de lui

-Les gars où est passer 556 ? ...demanda t'il en avalant sa salive

-Pourquoi tu demande ça 432 ?...répondit un autre avec agacement

-Parce que il n'es plus là ...articula t'il

Regardant autour d'eux il confirmèrent les dires du soldat peureux , le capitaine de l'unité se mit à cogiter un moment en inspectant les lieux

-Il a dut se perdre dans ce labyrinthe ...conclua t'il avant de saisir sa radio ...556 ici 621 où êtes vous ?...n'écoutant rien il rapprocha l'appareille de son oreille ...556 répondez ! ...ordona t'il

Seul le silence lui répondit ce qui le fit soupirer

-Les comunication doivent être bloquer je ne vois que ça ...déclara t'il avant de reprendre sa marche ...que tous le monde choisise un partenaire et qu'il ne le lâche pas ...ordona t'il ...en avant !

L'unité obéit sagement aux ordre de leur capitaine chacun prit un coéquipiers pour ne pas perdre encore quelqu'un dans tout ses décombre ,

Les mur étaient couvert de poussière de toille d'araignés ou encore de autre bête non repertoriez

Le sol ? n'on parlons pas, juste du bétons et quelque fissure rien de bien important mais une seule chose que tous le monde craigner ,

Le noir ambiant , si leur casque ne leur permettez pas de voir dans les ténèbre cela ferrai longtemps qu'ils aurai demander une lampe torche, mais bon autant rester possitif comme le disait 432 il ne faut pas avoir peur du noir

Progressant dans leur marche ils eurent la surprise de voir un corps , le corps de leur ami justement disparut , allonger sur le dos alors que tous voyez que le bas de son corps , son ami se réjouit tout de suite en voyant qu'ils l'avez retrouver

-Il est là les gars ...déclara t'il en prenant de l'élan avant de se faire bloquer par le bras du capitaine ... mais qu'est ce que vous faite capitaine ? ...demanda t'il

Leur chef ne répondit pas mais montra de l'index le haut du corps du disparut  
Tous eurent un visage horrifier en voyant la flaque de sang dans la quelle il semblez se baigner ,

Son ami regarda avec tristesse son visage mais a peine avais t'il relever la tête que il découvrit sans médecin la cause de la mort ,

Un trous béant assez large au milieux du torse d'où s'échaper tout le liquide écarlatte

Alors que la peur gagner la reste du groupe ,le capitaine lui ne perdit pas son sang froid alors il trancha d'une voix dur

-Nous ne devons pas restez ici vus ce qui vient d'arriver , nous allons repportez la mission a plus tard ...déclara t'il ...712 811 prenez le corps de 556 ...ordona t'il en disignant le cadavre encore chaud ...je vais appeler du renfort

Mais a peine avais t'il donner ces ordre en se retournant dos au cadavre pour saisir son moyen de comunication qu'il sentie une douleur au niveau de son ventre

Il osa baisser les yeux pour s'horrifier devant ce spectacle si morbide ,il en lâcha sa radio qui alla s'écraser au sol

Une main lui traverssant l'estomat enfin si ont pouvez encore appellez ça une main d'homme,

Le sang couler a flot entre les griffe d'encre mais il se maria parfaitement avec ses écaille écarlatte

Alors qu'il hurla devant cette scène d'horreur la main écailleuse se referma avant de ce retirer du corps maintenant sans vie du chef d'équipe

Le laissant tomber dans les mains froide de la mort

Le reste de l'unité trembler de terreur , car si avant ils se réjouissez de pouvoir voir a travers la noirceur des ténèbre ils donnerai tout a cet instant pour être aveugle pour ne pas subir la vision de mort que leur promettez le monstre devant eux ,  
Ils ne voyez que la main griffue qui venez de faucher la vie de leur amis mais elle suffisez pour les faire tremblez de peur

Le membre le plus trouillard du groupe calma ses tremblement en serrant fortement sa lance entre ses mains ,si au départ il avais la peur au ventre il ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester les bras croisez pendant que ses camarades se fessait masacrer sous ses yeux  
Il prit tout le courage qui lui rester pour tenter de tuer le monstre en face de lui  
Il empoigna avec force son arme avant de charger sur l'ombre qui se profiler devant ses yeux mais une fraction de seconde après avoir poussez son crie de guerre il sentie bientôt que se fut la dernière fois qu'il pourez parler ,

La main écailleuse attrapa la tête du pauvre fou qui avais osée essayer de lui faire du mal pour la soulever du sol fessant lâcher l'arme du soldat qui se tortiller de terreur devant le démon qui le regarder avec ses deux orbe vert sombre,  
Il croyais être épargner il fut bien vite contre dit par la volonté de tuer de son apposant qui écrasa sa mésirable tête contre le mur de droite , l'impacte cassa son casque qui tomba en morceaux ainsi que sa boite cranienne qui explosa dans une gicler de sang et d'os qui allèrent repeindre le sol comme les murs sous les globes occulaire des survivant qui était à présent parterre complétement terroriser

-C'est ...c'est ...c'est ...répéta un des soldat clouer au sol avec horreur

La main d'écaille lâcha sa victime avant qu'une voix sortie tout droit de l'ombre ne déclara

-Où est le roi ? ...demanda t'elle en pointant une griffe sur le soldat le plus proche

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvener la forme câcher dans les ombre s'avança pour dévoiler un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement rose parsemer de mèche rouge comme le sang ,une musculature bien faite comment le savez t'ils ? il ne portait que le vestige d'un pantalon noir qui maintenant étai bruler au extremité jusqu'au genoux  
qui tenait grâce a une ceinture blanche écailleuse attacher à sa taille , son visage tacher par la sang de ses victime été plutôt et fin et juvénile , il devait à peine avoir la vaingtaine , un regard perçant vert feuille qui transpercer votre âme , sa main droit n'était autre que l'arme du crime de ses deux soldats qui en ce moment baigner dans leur propre sang

Elle été comme nous l'avions observer faite d'écailles écarlatte mais elle n'allez pas plus loin que le coude, son autre main elle été normal si ont excepte le bracelet de métal relier a une chaine qui trainer parterre

-Pourquoi ...pourquoi ...vous les avez vous tuez ? ...se risqua de demander le soldat avec la gorge nouer

Il reçu un regard de l'inconnue qui soupira à cette question qui sembler l'ennuyer d'avance , tuer ne l'avait jamais tenter , en faite tuer n'a jamais était quelque chose qu'il avait eu envie de faire de toute sa vie , mais pour une raison inconnue depuis son évasion , il avais déveloper une certaine indifférence pour la vie humaine , enfin il ne tuer que pour se déffendre pour l'instant , peu t'être que plus tard il hôtera la vie des autres juste par plaisir malsain

-Il m'ont attaquez , je me suis juste deffendut , si jamais vous, vous mettez en travers de mon chemin je vous jure que vous les rejoindrais bientôt ...déclara t'il en serrant sa main écaillez

Il regarda les soldat avant de grogner de la même manière qu'un animal

-Je ne me répéterai pas ...où se trouve le roi qui ma prit ...ma vie ?!...hurla t'il en se jettant sur l'unité

La légende du démon Dragnir vient de commencer 


	2. Chapitre 2

-Non et non ...insista t'elle en croisant les bras et les jambe avec l'air boudeuse ...je n'irais pas

La princesse du royaume d'edolas avais la réputation d'avoir le caractère le plus difficile connue de toute les jeune femme du château et ce soir se fut sans surprise qu'elle refusa d'aller a ce banquet de malheur ou encore saluer ses petit toutous qu'on appelez prince 

-Mais princesse votre père va se mettre en colère si vous ne venez pas ...déclara une voix douce

Cette personne qui venez de parler était la servante la plus proche de la blonde

Angel di Siela

C'est une jeune femme qui devez faire deux ou trois ans de plus que notre iris mais elle n'en rester pas moins sa meilleur amie, en plus notre charmante princesse admirer sa servante pour son extraordinaire beauté ou encore son assurance

Encore maintenant notre chère jeune fuyarde regarda angel avec des pupilles charger d'admiration

Elle avais le teint claire presque comme le sien , ce qui fessais ressortir le bleu nuit de ses yeux même si certain les croyez noir au premier abord

Une chose rester certaine pour tous elle devait être la seul personne au château a avoir les cheveux blanc alors qu'elle n'avais que vingt-deux ans mais heureusement pour elle il était d'un blanc pur comme la neige qui venez de tomber leur longueur lui tomba sur son fessier bien que deux mèche encadrer parfaitement son visage si bien dessiner avec son sourire angélique elle en avais séduit plus d'un avec son sourire si spontané remplit de douceur

Sa tenu était différente des autre servante en effet la blanche n'avais jamais aimer qu'on lui dicte comment elle devait s'habiller un traie de caractère qui l'avais rapprocher de sa princesse,

Elle porter une longue robe de soirée de couleur bleu nuit avec une touche subtile de blanc neige ajouter au niveaux de son décolter

Les épaules de la jeune femme été nue ses bras eux avais la chance d'être couvert par deux manche bleu sombre ,sa gorge ainsi que le creux de ses seins été bien sûr pas a l'abris des regard mais plutôt mit en valeur par le bandeau nuage lui entourant le haut de son corps

Vers le bas la robe se fendit des deux coter mais comme la blanche aimer bien attirer les regards pour s'amuser elle avais prit une paire de collant blanc pour faire ressortir ses courbe magnifique mais pour les chaussure le choix fut le plus facile du monde une paire d'escarpins de couleur nuit et le tour était jouer , Pour sa tête elle avais juste mit un serre tête de couleur or avec deux petite ailes sur chaque coter de la tête

La princesse fuyarde l'avez toujours dit elle mérité bien son nom car s'étai bien un ange qui lui sourirez devant elle en lui tentant cette fichu robe de couleur crème

\- Votre majesté je vous en prie faite le pour moi ...supplia t'elle avec une voix douce et un regard de chien battue 

\- Non je ne veux pas y aller point final ...catégorisa t'elle 

\- Mais pourquoi ? ...soupira la servante

\- Parce que je ne veux pas à avoir subir le même refrain tu n'imagine pas comment ce passe un banquet ...grogna t'elle en fessant les cent pas devant la puraté qui écouté sans rien repliquer

Elle connaissez assez bien la jeune fille pour savoir que quand quelque chose la contrarié il vallait mieux la laisser déversser sa rage plutôt que d'essayer de la calmer sans réel résulta

-Je n'ai le droit de parler que si on me le donne , je doit pas me tromper de fourchette pour ne pas passer pour une idiote et pour finir je doit envoyer boulet tous les crétin que le serpen ramène pour que je les épouses ...raconta t'elle en se laissant finalement tomber sur son lit

Voyant que sa seule véritable amie dans son château ne lui répondit pas, la princesse d'edolas se releva pour voir la blanche entrain de sourire tendrement en fixant le mur en face d'elle , agitant une main rapidement devant les yeux indigo de son amie la seule blonde royale s'inquiéta un peu pour l'état béat dans le quel Angel venait de s'enfermer

\- Heu tu m'écoute Angel ? ...demanda t'elle hésitante

Une fois un sursaut fait la blanche répondit bien vite pour rattraper son retard dans la conversation

\- Oui excusez moi j'avais la tête ailleurs ...répondit t'elle en souriant

La blonde soupira avant de regarder encore une fois la robe qu'elle devez porter pour ce soir avec un regard pas très joyeuse a l'idée de y aller mais comme l'avais dit sa meilleur amie son père aller soit envoyer toute l'armé du royaume pour la trainer devant la salle de bal ou encore mieux faire venir le seul homme qu'elle supporter sur cette terre son ami d'enfance

Le prince Phénix di Kiraly

Depuis toujours Iris l'avais considérer comme un grand frère protecteur qui veille sur elle ,'est pour ça que l'idée du serpen et de son père la dégouté même si il fallait avouer que beaucoup de jeune filles du royaume avais de nombreuse fois fantasmer sur le jeune prince a cause de son charme dévastateur qui pourtant n'avait aucun effet sur sa personne

En parlant de chose dévastateur notre jeune princesse avais encore les oreilles qui siffler tellement elle avez souffert du hurlement de ce matin , même maintenant la jeune blonde ne savais pas quoi en penser, cela avais eu l'air de sortir tout droit des entrailles du château lui même , mais le plus troublant pour elle fut le visage de son père jamais elle n'avais vue une t'elle exprésion sur le visage de son parternel , sur le moment seule la terreur la peur et l'horreur avais put être lût sur la figure du roi d'edolas ...mais pourquoi ? 

Voilà ce que ce demander iris depuis que son père l'avez renvoyer dans sa chambre avant de lui rappeler encore une fois que un banquet avais lieu , sous les nombreuse protéstation de la jeune fille naturellement

\- Dit moi Angel tu sais toi ce que s'étai ce hurlement ? ...questionna t'elle en regardant son reflet dans son miroire

La question causa un petit tremblement chez la servante qui baissa un peu les yeux tout en frottant un peu ses bicep 

\- Non votre altesse j'en est pas la moindre idée ...déclara poliment la blanche assise sur le lit de la princesse 

\- Tu as eu des nouvelle des soldat envoyer dans les sous-sol ? ...demanda t'elle avec les yeux brillant

\- Désoler mais non ...ria t'elle en voyant la blonde abattre sans aucune délicatesse sa tête contre sa coiffeuse ...je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous aimez autant savoir ce qui a dans ses sous-sols

Après les paroles de sa servante la princesse iris se redressa en la regardant avec un sérieux presque rare

\- Je sais que un des ancien roi de edolas a cacher quelque chose dans les sous-sol ...informa t'elle

\- Est qu'elle est cette chose qu'il aurai cacher ? ...questionna t'elle

La blonde prit avec une grande vitesse un livre pas loin d'elle avant de sauter sur son lit pour montrer directement une page représentant une ombre debout sur une montagne de cadavre encore dégoulinant de sang l'ombre semblez envelopper dans un manteau de feu ardent qui lui donner une allure

Démoniaque

\- Quelle horreur ...Déclara la blanche les mains contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de rendre ce qu'elle avais manger

\- C'est une représentation de dragnir le roi des démons ...informa t'elle

\- Le démon de la légende ? ...demanda t'elle timidement

La princesse Iris fit oui de la tête avant de regarder la page du livre quelle adoré lire depuis qu'elle avais 5 ans enfin c'étai surtout sa mère qui lui raconter cette légende si formidable , oui elle trouvait ce récit d'aventure qui parler d'un démon sans foi ni lois finalement vaincue par le héros Mistgun incroyable , le détail qui choquer un peu les gens au château rester que de tous les personnage du livre c'est celui du démon voleur de magie que la princesse trouvait intéressant , même elle ignorait pourquoi c'était ce sombre individue qui avait toute son intention

-Princesse vous m'écoutez ? ...demanda la blanche en agitant ses mains devant les pupille de la princesse blonde

D'abord quelque clignement de paupières lui confirmant que la princesse d'edolas étai bien présente , puis un grand sourire lui assura que la charmante fuyarde été bien de retour à la réalité

\- Excuse moi Angel je repensez juste quelque chose ...soupira t'elle en prenant place sur son lit pour s'assoir au coter de la servante blanche

\- Princesse ...je pense que le banquet ne commencera que dans 2 heure ...c'est plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour enfiler une robe non ? ...dit t'elle en lui souriant avec son sourire d'ange

D'abord surprit devant l'insistance de son amie pour un simple banquet , la jeune femme lui sourit en prenant la robe dans ses mains pour observer chaque contour de cette tenue si quiche à ses billes émeraudes qui lui servait d'yeux

-C'est vrai ...bon je te promet d'y réfléchir , et puis si je vient pas que veux tu qu'il arrive ? ...répondit t'elle en riant avec la blanche 

ooOoo

\- Non je vous en prie pitié ...je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voulez ...supplia un garde le visage a découvert baignant dans le sang de ses camarade

Ce soldat de l'armé du roi de l'opposé d'eartland semblez horrifier tétanisé devant le spectacle devant lui

Les corps déchiqueté

Le sang qui couler comme un ruisseau de la bouche des victime du carnage

Les entrailles sortant a l'air libre pourrissant le peu d'oxygène qui lui rester il n'avais que la force de demander grâce au responsable de la mort de plusieurs de ses amis

Il étai devant lui entrain de regarder les fruits de ça fureur avant de poser ses prunelle verte sur le celui qui lui parler

\- Tu peux me donner ...les années que le roi ma voler ?...peux tu me donner ...la liberté que j'ai crier a en perdre la raison ?...demanda t'il d'une voix d'un calme démoniaque en avançant doucement ...ou encore ...peux tu me rendre ...tout ce que j'ai perdu ? ...fini t'il en se plantant devant le soldat qui trembla de toute les fibre de son être

\- Je vous en prie ...pleura t'il ...laissez moi vivre ...

Le roser le fixa du regard sans cligner une seule fois de l'œil

\- Je suis désoler ...mais ...j'ai perdu mon humanité il y'a longtemps ...je n'éprouve plus ce que tu appel *pitié * ...j'en suis vraiment désoler mais ...hésita t'il

Il arma son bras écailler en fixant de ses prunelle vert sombre le visage du soldat devenir livide

\- Je doit arrêter ta vie maintenant ...pour que mon histoire puisse continuer ...acheva t'il

Le garde eu l'impression que le temps avez ralentie il voyez bien la mains d'écaille écarlate foncer sur lui il voyez bien le sang de ses compagnons d'arme entre les griffe de couleur noir mais il ne voyez pas que la main du rose venez de se planter dans sa cage thoracique en s'enfonçant dans sa poitrine pour lui exploser le cœur en une gicler de sang qui aspergea le visage du réveiller qui regarda la tête du malheureux tomber en arrière signe que il venez de rendre son dernier souffle de vie

Voyant que laisser son bras dans le corps sans vie du jeune garde devenez inutile il le retira avec une lenteur presque tortueuse pour n'importe quelle être humain ,

Mais était t'il encore digne d'être appeler humain ? n'importe qui pouvez répondre

Non

Pendant qu'il progresser dans le dédale des sous-sols certaine image de son passée semblez le préoccuper , sa guilde , sa famille , ses amis , ses camarades , heartland , Fioré , il n'avait rien oublié comparer à Edolas qui l'avait enfermer ici , mais même cette prison de pierre ne pouvait l'empêcher de penser à ses meilleurs amis qui doivent le haïr de tous leur coeur

Happy

Erza

Grey

Et puis ...

Natsu vient ...rentrons a Fairy Tail !

Cette voix

Pleine de vie et de joie

Il sentie ses membre trembler pendant qu'il mordait sa lèvres indérieur jusqu'à en saigner , il serra les poings tout en transpirant à grosse goute

Natsu ...pourquoi tu as fait ça ? ...

-Non c'est ...c'est pas moi ...dit t'il en tenant sa tête entre ses mains

Pendant qu'il serra sa boîte crânniene avec l'aide ses paumes , il fermit les yeux tandit qu'un flot de souvenirs revint brusquer son esprit déjà briser par les remord

Natsu ...pourquoi ...pourquoi ...pourquoi

Cela résonna dans l'esprit du chasseur de dragon qui n'avais pas encore retrouver toute ses force s'appuya contre un mur pour supporter la douleur d'entendre cette voix angélique qui en ce moment même entrain de le faire souffrir au plus profond de son âme

Natsu ...je ...voulait te dire ...je suis ...

Non il ne doit pas entendre les prochaine parole de la voix sortie de sa mémoire , il ouvrit subitement les yeux en se tenant encore plus la tête qu'il balança d'avant en arrière pour essayer de chasser ce souvenirs, finalement il lâcha prise en dirigeant son regard vers le plafond

\- Sort de ma tête ! ...hurla t'il

Les voix s'estompent brutalement , la respiration saccadé du pauvre torturer virent troubler le silence qui régner ici , il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps tout en plissant les yeux par la fatigue

Il s'écroula de dos au mur pour reprendre le souffle qui lui manquer cruellement dans cet endroit remplie de poussière d'araignée ou encore de rats

Mais la seule chose qu'il ne réussi pas a faire c'était d'oublié le son de la mystérieuse voix qui avez torturer ses méninge pendant un court instant

Pendant un instant il avais crut revoir la personne qui lui avais tant manqué dans sa prison il ne s'étai pas passée un jour sans qu'il ne pense a cette personne avant de fermer ou d'ouvrir les yeux ,il ne l'oublierai jamais .

Après avoir reprit une respiration normal il ferma quelque seconde ses paupières pour reprendre ses esprit

\- Je doit avancer ... ...murmura t'il pour lui-même

Il se releva lentement une fois sur ses deux jambe il inspecta son bras écarlate qui venez de lui sauver la vie d'ailleurs c'est grâce a lui si il a put s'échapper de l'enfer dans le quelle le roi en personne l'avais mît

Aujourd'hui encore il ragea contre sa naïveté , comment avait t'il pût croire que quelqu'un pouvais l'aider ? personne sur cette terre n'était capable de le sauver , il était perdu depuis lontemps dans un tourbillons du quel il ne pouvait plus sortir , aujourd'hui son membre en écailles lui apprit une bien triste vérité

Il n'est pas humain

Son titre d'humain avait volé en éclat il y'a bien trop longtemps

Ouvrant subitement les yeux il regarda devant lui , qu'allait t'il trouver en allant dans cette direction ? la liberté ? la délivrance ? le pardon ?

Non

Il ne trouverai rien de bon en sortant de cette prison

La Haine l'attendrait

La peur serra présente

La Guerre serra déclarer par sa simple existence

La Mort serra sa seule arme contre les hommes qui essayerons de l'arrêter

Pourquoi pas

Il continua donc sa route pendant un moment d'une démarche fier et sûr de lui , Natsu savait que les gens dehors ne pourrait pas accepter qu'il soit en vie , mais il ne se laissera pas tuer aussi facilement que l'espère ces pauvres mortels qui doivent avoir oublié son nom

Après un moment il découvrit une porte qui devez faire dix bon mètres de hauteur , elle était entre-ouverte s'été comme une invitation pour lui , il posa sa main rouge sur la porte dans l'intention de la bouger , il faillit être aveugler par la lumière de plusieurs torche accrocher au mur

Rester dans le noir lui avais pas vraiment aidé a s'habituer a la lumière mais il ne lui fallut que quelque seconde pour que ses pupilles prenne bien le changement entre les ténèbres et son opposé

Il gravit les marche avec maintenant une expression de rage inscrite sur son visage , il avait une chose à faire avant d'allez détruire chaque parcelle de ce monde qui l'avait oublié avec le temps

\- Attend moi encore un peu ...j'arrive ...Mistgun ...dit t'il en montrant des pupilles fendu

ooOoo

\- Bienvenue mes amis ...déclara le roi depuis l'escalier en souriant

L'assembler répondit avec ferveur a l'annonce de leur roi bien que certains le voyez comme un cousin ou un oncle pourquoi me demanderiez vous ? et bien parce que la famille royale été réunie au grand complet dans cette salle de bal peinte en or orner de quelque tableaux fabuleux pour les yeux des domestiques qui devez assurer le service ce soir

Alors que les personne fortunée essayer d'engager une conversation avec leur souverain celui-ci avais l'air de chercher quelque chose ...ou quelqu'un 

C'est là qu'il trouva la personne qui l'énerver le plus dans ce monde ...le prince qui été aussi le meilleur ami de la princesse, celui qui fessais tourner les tête des jeunes filles mais le pire , son ego écraser souvent la patience du roi d'edolas qui ne supporter pas le caractère arrogant du jeune homme

Phénix el Kilary

Il en profita pour détailler le jeune homme de taille normal dans les 1m81 des cheveux bleu claire couper cour en bataille le visage fin ,

Une paire de deux orbe glacer pour ses yeux le tein un peu blanc bien qu'il s'accorder avec ces vêtements

Des botte sombre un pantalon de la même couleur le haut lui fut d'abord couvert par une chemise blanche longue surmonter d'une cape bleu aux bordure d'or

\- Bonsoir Phénix ...déclara le monarque en croisant les bras dans son dos

Après avoir entendut son nom le dénomer phénix regarda celui qui l'avais appeler

Le roi , rien que ça ?

\- Votre altesse ...répondit t'il en s'inclinant

La voix un peu enfantine du jeune prince pouvez parfois attendrir le cœur des jeune femme qu'il rencontrer mais pas celui du père d'iris ça il le savais que trop bien

\- J'aimerai parler en privé avec toi ...dit t'il a l'intention du bleu qui regarda le dirigeant d'edolas avec une mine surprit

Le blanc se retourna avant d'amorcer la marche que le phénix ferma

\- De quoi vouliez vous me parlez mon roi ?...demanda le bleu

\- De Iris ...répondit simplement le monarque

La réponse du roi eu l'effet de surprendre le prince

\- De Iris ? elle ne va pas bien ?...demanda t'il rapidement

\- Non rien de t'elle , je voudrai juste savoir ce que tu pense d'elle ...répondit t'il en montant les marche de l'escalier principal de la salle

Le jeune homme suivie le roi en réfléchissant , il devrait peu t'être lui dire la vérité

\- Elle es casse pied , elle ne tien pas en place, elle croit toujours avoir raison même quand on lui prouve qu'elle a tord ...énuméra t'il en souriant

Les défaut de sa fille ne lui étai pas inconnue mais que quelqu'un puisse les dire sans avoir peur de se retrouver pendu ça s'étai plutôt rare 

-Mais ...elle possède un grand cœur un sens de l'humour assez spéciale, elle garde aussi la bonté de notre regretter reine , je doit bien avouer qu'elle as aussi un sacrée punch ...ria t'il un peu en se grattant les cheveux

La petite déclaration du bleu surprit au plus au point le roi qui ne put retenir son sourire, peu t'être que il s'étai tromper sur le compte du jeune prince alors il descendit les marche de marbre pour ensuite poser sa mains droite sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui observa le geste en redoutant intérieurement le pire pour sa tête

\- Phénix voudrais tu la main de ma fille ? ...demanda le roi avec amusement en voyant la tête rouge écrevisse du prince

\- Heu je mon roi je ...hésita t'il en z'yeutant le parterrre

\- Si jamais ta réponse ne me plait pas tu risque de le regretter

La voix sortie de nulle par d'abord fut découvert comme étant la voix de la princesse en personne en haut de l'escalier

Elle avais finalement mit la robe que Angel lui avais donner plus tôt bien qu'elle ne le dira jamais iris devez bien admettre que cette robe lui allais bien

Cela pouvez faire penser au robe des princesse dans les conte de fée mais ce soir tous devez l'avouer que leur princesse blonde ressembler a une magnifique fée

La plupart des garçons qui n'avez pas la chance d'être célibataire devez bien se retenir pour ne pas déclarer leur flamme a cette nouvelle déesse venue sur terre

\- Alors comme ça tu donne ma main au premier idiot qui te tombe sous la main ? ...demanda t'elle en foudroyant son père et le bleu avec son regard émeraude

Qui ne tremblerez pas devant iris luz ? a part quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas les colères de la jeune femme ...mais le roi et le prince eux savez que leur vie été maintenant en danger

\- Mais non ma chérie c'étai juste une petite blague entre le prince Phénix et moi n'est ce pas prince ? ...demanda t'il avec nervosité

-Oui tout a fait mon roi juste une petite blague alors pas la peine de t'énerver Iris ...essaya t'il

Le soupire de la blonde en rassura plus d'un

\- Bon très bien mais attention ...prévenu t'elle en les regardant ...le premier qu'il me parle de mariage je ferrai en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus avoir d'enfant 

Un frissons d'horreur parcourut le dos des deux menacer

\- Je pense que je vais me restaurer ...dit le blanc en s'éloignant le plus loin possible de sa fille

Le bleu fixa le roi partir en riant intérieurement

\- Alors Phénix tu ne dit plus bonjour a ta meilleur amie ? ...sourit t'elle

Il sourit a son tour avant de faire une courbette et de baiser la main de la jeune princesse

-Bonjour votre majesté ...déclara t'il

Cela amusa sa majesté iris que son ami lui fasse toujours les bonne manières

\- Je suis content de te voir Phénix ...répondit t'elle tout sourire

\- Moi aussi Iris ...assura t'il en répondant a son sourire

La soirée passa dans la plus grande joie bien que certaine fois la princesse iris avais bien faillit arracher la tête de ces deux cousine celle qu'elle avais nommé les deux sorcière âgé d'à peine 9 ans qui s'en sortez toujours sans punition

Assis a la table qui devez faire huit mètre de long et quatre de largeur les gent de la noblesse partagea entre eux leur vies enfin si enfermer dans un grand château à éduquer des enfant qui ne retiendrons que la moitié de ce qu'il entendrons

Pourtant la princesse d'edolas elle ne parler pas non elle regarder les personne autour d'elle souvent de sa famille bien qu'elle ne se rappelle pas toujours des nom souvent compliquer . mais elle sentie une main sur son épaule alors elle tourna les yeux pour tomber sur son ami le bleu qui lui fit signe de le suivre c'est ce qu'elle fit . La blonde arriva finalement sur le balcon a l'écart du banquet en compagnie du prince qui lui ne porta son regard que au royaume endormit éclairer par la pleine lune

\- Rassure moi tu va pas me dire des truc romantique a deux balle ?...se méfia t'elle

Il crut d'abord s'étouffer avant de rire nerveusement

\- Mais non arrête de te méfier de moi je te jure je ne veux pas t'épouser ...assura t'il en frottant sa joue avec son index droit tout en riant nerveusement

Elle poussa un soupir avant de s'assoir sur la rambarde de pierre blanche

\- J'espère bien ...mais je voulait te demander une chose ...hésita t'elle

\- La quelle ? ...s'intéressa t'il

\- Tu allais accepter la proposition de mon père ?...demanda t'elle timidement

Bien qu'il si attendait il n'avais pas encore trouver les bon mots qui le sauverons de cette situation embarrassante

\- Non tu sais bien que non iris je sais que tu n'aime pas qu'on te force la main ...répondit t'il sincèrement

Elle ne parut pas surprise de sa réponse elle éclata même de rire surtout en voyant l'air ahuris de son ami le bleu

\- Tu sais que j'aurai peu t'être dit oui ? ...minauda t'elle en tirant la langue

-Et tu ose dire que c'est tes cousine les sorcière ? ...reprocha t'il le teint rouge

Mais elle n'arrêta pas son fou rire au contraire il redoubla encore plus en voyant le visage rouge tomate du prince

\- Enfaite ...prononça t'elle en essuyant une larme de rire ...j'aurai peu t'être dit oui ...si s'étai toi ...rougie t'elle en baissant le regard

Jamais non ho grand jamais il n'aurai crut voir ça

Iris qui rougie mais le plus incroyable dans l'esprit du bleu s'étai bien le fait que elle été entrain de lui avouer qu'elle ressente de l'amour pour lui.

Le prince ravala sa salive avant de s'approcher la princesse blonde qui ne releva pas le regard trop honteuse de cette déclaration raté celons elle mais en sentant un souffle chaud lui chatouiller le nez elle le leva pour tomber sur deux orbe bleu glacer la fixant avec une couleur de peau rouge . La blonde ne bougea pas trop intimidé de voir l'élue de son cœur rapprocher son visage du sien que devez t'elle faire ? imité le bleu ? non c'est au garçon de faire le premier pas pour le tout premier baiser

Alors que deux pauvre centimètre les séparer seulement de leur moment d'amour un bruit fracassant cassa leur bulle dans la quelle il été enfermer depuis un moment alors il reprit bien vite le cour de leur pensez pour voir d'où venez ce vacarme

Une fois dans la salle de réception il constata que certain garde de la garde personnelle du roi été devant la grande porte faite en or une matière résistante ne l'oublions pas mais apparemment pas pour la chose de l'autre coter qui fraper apparement de toute ses forces pour la forcer

Et sans prévenir la porte vola en éclat surprenant la plupart des personne présente mais il ne pouvez pas pour l'instant identifier ce qui avais défoncer la porte a cause d'une épaisse fumer noir s'échappant du couloir

Mais un objet volant non identifier s'écrasa aux pied des marche mais l'objet en question n'étai autre qu'un garde sans casque la bouche dégoulinante d'un liquide écarlate mais le plus atroce pour la vision des inviter fut le dos déchiqueter de part en part montrant l'intérieur du corps sanguinolent du pauvre soldat gémissant douleuresement contre le sol

\- Sauvez ...sauvez ...vous ...vite ...il arrive ... souffla le garde souffrant au sol

Se fut avec surprise Iris qui posa la question qui germa dans l'esprits des personnes présente

\- Mais qui ?...

\- Le ...le ...le ...d...dé...démon ...d ...dra...Dragnir ...

Ce fut le mot qui glaça le sang de la famille royale mais pas la blonde qui regarda le visage de toute l'assembler devenir aussi blanc que la mort

\- Mais il es mort ...n'est-ce pas ? ...demanda t'elle avec angoisse

C'est à ce moment ci qu'une voix venue d'outre tombe répondit à la question d'Iris

\- Pour Edolas je suis mort ...déclara une voix froide venant tout droit de la fumer ...pour Heartland je suis mort ...les livre d'histoire raconte ma mort ...mais la vérité elle dit que je suis encore de ce monde

Un ombre apparut dans le nuage noir avant de enfin sortir pour enfin montrer le "démon "

Il n'avais pas changer depuis sa libération mais une chose avez part contre prit place dans les yeux de l'oublié ils été fendu comme ceux des chat mais le plus troublant ... son bras droit été davantage écailler montant jusqu'à l'épaule

Ses canine avais prit plus de longueur sortant de sa bouche. Ses cheveux été aussi plus long descendant jusqu'à couvrir totalement son dos

\- Je ne le demanderai pas deux fois ...déclara t'il en montrant son poing écailler ...où est le roi qui ma prit ma vie ? ...grogna t'il alors que le crépitement des flamme entoura son membre de dragon


End file.
